This invention relates, in general, to a semiconductor chip package, including, but not limited to, a semiconductor chip package for high power chips which does not use beryllium oxide.
A semiconductor chip package for high power semiconductor chips used in the past is comprised of a heatsink, an insulative layer comprised of beryllium oxide (BeO) disposed on the heatsink, and a semiconductor chip and a gold leadframe disposed on the insulative layer. The BeO acts to dissipate the heat generated by the high power semiconductor chip.
This package does provide for good reliability and adhesion. However, the problem is that BeO is a carcinogen that must be eliminated to comply with OSHA standards.
Therefore, it would be desirable to come up with a new package design which provides for good reliability, heat dissipation, and adhesion.